Kylo and Rey
by SometimesDark
Summary: Dom/sub Kylo/Rey PWP Urination, spitting, spanking, humiliation etc.


Kylo almost found it funny to watch her squirm, unable to resist the stimulation of him rubbing her clitoris. She hadn't planned to let him win so easily, but in that moment, Rey couldn't help but moan in despondency as he withdrew his teasing fingers. She whimpered, begging without words for him to touch her again. But he remained unwavering, he stepped back to survey her. "I will not touch you again until you have cum for me." She groans in frustration, unable to bite back with some witty retort or other due to the ball-gag tightly strapped around her head and in her mouth. She gyrated her hips as much as she could to try to gain friction and stimulation of some kind, but there was only air, still, unmoving, unhelpful air. "You want my help? But I can only help you if you cum. I can only help good, obedient girls who do as Sir commands. Rey nodded sadly and struggled against her bindings, if only she could touch herself, then she could do as Sir asked. Tears begin to form in her eyes, her desperation seemingly boundless. Kylo stood there watching, despite relative lack of movement, Rey's failed attempts, her powerlessness, left him extremely horny, and he'd been hard for the entre display.

"You can do it." He encouraged lightly, slyly, knowing just how unlikely it was that a person would be able to do what he demanded. Damned near impossible, in fact. But that didn't stop Rey from trying. He slowly began to smirk, not at all caring that the desperate Rey was verging on breakdown. Rey felt worthless, she couldn't even do one simple task, just cum! She scolded herself internally. Sir would never forgive her, surely. She couldn't stand that. She was worthless. A worthless whore. Such a slut for Sir, but so undeserving of him. Kylo realised that her stamina was failing and took a stride towards her, towering over her where she was restrained to the wall. He tucked his forefinger under her chin and lifted it towards him. Malice flashed over his eyes. "You are scum!", he spat at her a globule of spit landed on her exposed bosom. "I am nice to you, I take care of you, I encourage you, but nothing! I get nothing in return!" Rey nodded sadly, she was nothing, she deserved nothing, she wasn't worthy of Sir's kindness, his touch, his affection. She was barely worthy to feel his spit begin to dry on her breast, and she wanted to thank him for gifting it to her.

In a last pathetic attempt, he racked her entire body, squeezing and writhing, pushing desperately, trying to encourage her body, but it would not obey her. She was wet of course, that happened whenever she saw Sir, but Sir was not to be deceived by her dripping cunt, he knew when Rey cum or not, and she had not. Kylo sneered at her, scowling as he did. "You want to be touched? You need help cuming?" Rey nodded miserably at her failure. "Fine." He responded coldly.

He brought around a chair and detached Rey from the wall he sat on the chair and roughly threw Rey across his lap. Her hands still bound behind her back, and her legs still spread wide with a bar across her knees, leaving her exposed. She panted breathlessly from behind the ball-gag, winded by the sudden movement. She could feel Sir, she could feel his strong thighs pushed but against her abdomen and her breasts, his hands positioning her on his lap. Kylo pondered for a second before suddenly and firmly smacking her behind. He continued, punctuating each hit with words "I'm, touching, you, now, slut. Better, start, cuming, before, I get, angry." Rey cried and yelped and tried, she tried so hard. She felt his hand, and his fingers, and it hurt, it hurt so much, but it was good! And every now and again, his fingers would linger, and it was euphoric. She relished in the pain which was pleasure and felt the build up of an orgasm. She wanted to yell at him to hit harder, to linger longer, but she could not do anything but whimper. And then so close, so close, the blood rushing to her sex, and she was breathless, she rutted against his uncaring legs and finally! Release arrived! She felt dizzy and lost, but wrapped, suffocated almost, in the bliss of her climax.

Kylo had, had enough, he knew Rey tried her best to do his bidding, and while he enjoyed her fruitless pursuits, he wished she'd be more obedient. One day, he told himself, one day she won't be able to hear his voice without immediately being thrown into violent, unforgiving, orgasm. One day… And he hoped one days soon.

For now he would give her what she deserved for failing him, he stood up, letting her body fall to the hard concrete floor. He stared down at the pitiful sight and found himself disgusted, he spat at her once more, before unsheathing his penis. It took him less than minute to splatter his cum carelessly on her prone form, considering he'd been ready to so at the beginning of Rey's ordeal. He then checked his watch. "I must hurry, I have an urgent meeting with General Hux, no time to visit the lavatory I'm afraid." The ghost of a smirk crossed his lips before he proceeded to urinate on her, leaving her sticky and covered in his bodily fluids. He did up his pants, turning away from her and striding out of the room. As he went her left her with a single command.

"Do not move until I tell you that you can."

His meeting with Hux should be a few hours, then he'd go straight to dinner, he already felt peckish now that he thought about it… He may be gone for some time, he chuckled to himself as he thought that. Technically Rey was free to go, but he knew she wouldn't.


End file.
